Can I try, Rea?
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Fable Au. Hiro wants to try something with Reaver, and Reaver decides to let him. (THIS IS YAOI AND IT DOES HAVE A LEMON IN IT!) You have been warned...


Summary- Hiro wants to try something with Reaver, and Reaver decides to let him.

Warnings- Yaoi, Lemon, MxM romance (Dom!Reaver, Sub!Hiro; just so you don't get confused and leave just before it gets good, okay?) Also, it's Au.

Disclaimer- You should know it by now; don't own anything (sadly) but Hiro and the story ideas. God, I wish I did own Fable, though.

And I apologize dearly for the awful story in advance. It's four in the morning and I'm exhausted and I just wrote whatever came to my head... so again, I'm so sorry for everything you read and I'm sorry if you don't like it. Anyway, enjoy~!

Can I try, Rea?

Hiro fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt as he stared at the ceiling. Reaver was out at the moment and he had left Hiro with his thoughts. Hiro honestly hadn't expected for his relationship with the older male to go as well as it has, considering they've been dating now for over two years.

Hiro felt giddy, but at the same time, he felt conflicted.

Because although he loved this thing he had with Reaver, there was one thing that was bothering him.

Each time that they had sex, he was always the bottom and Reaver was always top... and he wanted to try out being the one on the top, despite that he was smaller than the other.

And he honestly didn't know how he would bring this topic up with Reaver since it always seemed that Reaver loved being the dominant one and Hiro couldn't blame him.

He perked up when he heard the door to their dorm room open and close and he sat up on the bed. "Reaver?" He called out, frowning lightly.

It was either Reaver or their friends Benn and Walter.

"Hey, love." Hiro let out a small sigh of relief and he sat up fully just as Reaver entered the bedroom. "What are you doing up?" Reaver asked him, closing the door behind him and Hiro blushed lightly.

"I... couldn't sleep." He said lamely, partly in truth.

"Oh? Is something on your mind, then?" The older male walked over to him and leaned down to kiss Hiro on the lips and Hiro almost felt guilty for his thoughts, almost.

"I-it's nothing..." Hiro stuttered lightly and Reaver pulled away with a stern frown.

"Now I know it's not just nothing." Reaver sat on the bed and Hiro looked down. "Come on, darling, what's on your mind? You know you can tell me anything."

Hiro chewed nervously at his bottom lip and finally lost it when Reaver placed a hand on his leg. "Iwanttotrybeingontop...!" He blurted out and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the rejection that would no doubt come.

Reaver blinked in confusion, "What?" He questioned and Hiro whimpered lightly, fiddling with the edge of his shirt again and he looked up at Reaver with a small hopeful frown.

"I-I was hoping t-that..." Hiro cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice steady. "T-that maybe... you'd consider letting me try..." he trailed, closing his mouth and he blushed a dark red at this. Reaver tilted his head in curiosity and confusion when Hiro did and he sat up straighter, a little worried.

"Try what, Hiro?" Reaver asked and Hiro let out a soft sigh.

"L-letting me... b-be on top... for o-once...?" Hiro squeaked out, his voice a higher pitch and he closed his eyes tightly.

There was a small uncomfortable silence and Hiro had thought for sure that Reaver rejected him, but he was surprised when he heard a small chuckle come from the older male. He opened his eyes and looked at Reaver with wariness. "Sure, Hiro." Reaver said and Hiro's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Reaver.

"Seriously?" Hiro asked and Reaver shrugged, smirking.

"If you really want to try, then I won't stop you." Reaver placed a hand on Hiro's cheek as the other grinned and Hiro couldn't help but tackle Reaver in a hug, knocking him back on the bed.

"T-thank you!" Hiro purred, leaning down and kissing Reaver, who wasted no time in kissing him back. When Hiro pulled back, he was blushing again and Reaver smirked, knowing what was running through his head now.

"I was already planning on making love to you as soon as I came home," Reaver purred to him and Hiro's blush increased, but that was all the invite he needed to start removing Reaver's shirt, unbuttoning it as he kissed the older male again. "Eager... much...?" Reaver huffed and puffed in between kisses and Hiro let out a small giggle and he broke the kiss; trailing his lips across Rea's cheek, making his way to Reaver's neck.

"I'm sorry..." Hiro breathed out; kissing, biting, sucking at Reaver's neck, eliciting small groans and moans from the older man. He continued talking as soon as he removed Reaver's shirt. "I've been... thinking... about this... for... a while..." he mumbled, nipping at Reaver's neck and the older male shuddered in anticipation as Hiro ran his hands eagerly along the other's chest.

He was already so familiar with the other's body that he had no problem with finding the spots that made Reaver turn into a puddle of goo.

When Hiro was satisfied with the mark he left on Reaver's neck, he moved down to Reaver's chest, making little marks as he continued to move down.

He latched onto one of Reaver's nipples and nipped and sucked on it, playing with the other with his fingers. He loved how he had Reaver at his mercy right now, it was exciting, and the little noises that he got from the older male were like music to his ears.

"Hiro..." Reaver moaned lightly, bucking his hips, and Hiro almost smirked when he understood what Reaver wanted.

Hiro ignored this request for the moment, switching his mouth over to the other nipple to give it the exact same treatment and he nearly giggled when Reaver whined at this.

Finally though, Hiro trailed down Reaver's chest and stomach until he came to Reaver's pants.

Hiro was a little nervous now, but he knew he couldn't stop.

During the two years they've been dating, Hiro had only actually given Reaver a blow job or hand job a few times. It was always Reaver that did this time him and not the other way around.

He quickly went to remove Reaver's belt from his pants and he fumbled a little with the button and zipper. Eventually though, he managed to take Reaver's pants off with his help.

Reaver shifted on the bed to where he was laying back on the pillows of the bed and Hiro was positioned in between his legs, still fully clothed while Reaver only had his boxers on.

Hiro looked up at Reaver when he did this and was immediately entranced when honey eyes darkened with lust and want and desire met his and he panted and squirmed slightly.

Reaver let a small smirk grace his lips and he tilted his head up a little. He couldn't resist teasing Hiro just a little at this. "Well, come on, you wanted to do this." He purred in a small seductive tone and he was very pleased when a small light pink blush dusted the others cheeks.

Hiro ducked his head and shifted slightly, moaning a little when his jeans rubbed against his aching member. Reaver looked slightly amused at this and bucked his hips once more so Hiro would quickly get back to what they were originally doing. "R-right..." Hiro stuttered cutely and Reaver rolled his eyes though the small comment that he was about to say died on his tongue when he moaned just as Hiro began palming him through his boxers.

"F-fuck...!" Reaver cursed and Hiro perked up a little at this and he gathered the courage with this. He took Reaver's boxers off after a moment or two of pleasuring Reaver and wasted not a second more; gripping Reaver's member tightly and he gave an experimental jerk of his hand.

He was pleased with the reaction that Reaver gave as the older man cursed again, arching his back off the white sheets of the bed.

Hiro really did smirk this time as he began moving his hand up and down, stroking Reaver with slow, teasing movements and Hiro was very surprised when he actually heard Reaver whimper.

That was all that Hiro needed before he eventually leaned down to take Reaver into his mouth, taking all of him in, surprised he didn't have a gag reflex, but glad at the same time.

Reaver moaned again and bucked into Hiro's mouth. The younger one held his hips down to the bed though, as he moved his head up and down, looking up at Reaver to see his expression.

Reaver was clinging tightly to the pillow under him, his head thrown to the side and his eyes closed tightly as the pleasure consumed him. Curses and moans were really the only things coming from his lips as Hiro began sucking him off.

He honestly did not know why he didn't let Hiro do this more often; the kid was a fucking natural and he felt like he was in heaven right now.

Hiro hummed around Reaver and the older man let out a choked moan, trying to buck his hips into the sweet, sweet heat that was consuming him.

"Oh g-god... F-fuck...! Hiro..." Reaver moaned and Hiro looked up at him as Reaver opened his eyes and looked at Hiro. And as soon as Reaver saw the perfect image that was Hiro sucking him off, he came with a loud shout. "Hiro!"

Hiro eagerly swallowed everything that was offered to him and he pulled up, licking his lips and Reaver groaned at the sight before pulling Hiro up to kiss him.

God damn, did Hiro look fuckable right now. Unfortunately, for Reaver, Hiro was the one that was taking the dominant role tonight.

"You have no fucking idea how much I want to be the one to fuck you." Reaver hissed and Hiro blushed, pulling back and sitting straight, pulling off his own shirt finally and he threw it to the floor.

It was then that Hiro finally looked down at Reaver and his eyes went wide, his breath hitching.

Reaver looked perfect. His face was flushed and his eyes were darkened with lust, and seeing Reaver beneath Hiro, naked, at his mercy and giving complete control to Hiro... it was honestly too much.

He knew now that this, this was one of the most perfect moments for the person who was the dominant one in the relationship and he felt completely guilty because he was taking this away from Reaver.

He felt tears prick at his eyes as he moved a hand, hesitantly, to Reaver's leg. He felt pathetic now, as well.

"Hiro...?" Reaver was admittedly getting a little worried now. He watched as different emotions flickered across Hiro's face and now he saw as tears were gathering at the corners of Hiro's beautiful blue eyes.

"I..." Hiro choked lightly on what he was going to say and then pulled back, whimpering slightly. He shook his head as he continued what he was going to say. "I can't do it..."

Reaver felt bad when he nearly sighed in relief when Hiro said that and he sat up, pulling Hiro up to kiss him. When he pulled back, he wiped away Hiro's tears as they started to fall. "Love, it's fine." Reaver said softly and Hiro looked up at Reaver with a heart breaking expression.

"I-I'm sorry..." Hiro said and Reaver rolled his eyes, smirking lightly.

"You want to know the truth?" Hiro hesitantly nodded and Reaver kissed him again, though more harshly this time and Hiro gasped in surprise, allowing Reaver to slip his tongue into Hiro's mouth. He pulled back and licked his lips, looking at Hiro with a predatory gaze now and Hiro whimpered lightly. "I'm glad that you _chickened_ out because now I can do as I please." He purred out and Hiro let out a squeak of surprise when their positions were switched and Reaver was now above him.

Hiro moaned though when Reaver grinded his hips into Hiro's, his dick rubbing against Hiro's clothed one.

"And I find it very unfair that you are the one still clothed." Reaver said, making quick work to get rid of Hiro's pants and he was mildly surprised when he did so. "You weren't wearing any underwear." Reaver stated and smirked at Hiro when the younger blushed a bright shade of red, looking away. "I'm impressed... you've actually managed to surprise me."

"S-shut up..." Hiro pouted lightly and Reaver chuckled, his voice deep and husky and Hiro almost moaned at hearing the sound.

Reaver kissed Hiro again and reached his hand over to the nightstand, digging in the drawer to find the bottle of lube that he'd stashed in there and he uncapped it, pouring the liquid over his fingers.

He very much didn't want to wait any longer, since he was already hard again with the thought of being buried inside Hiro's tight heat. It had been all he thought about all day and now he had the very chance to do so.

Hiro whimpered lightly when Reaver put his fingers up against Hiro's entrance and he wasted not a second more, pushing one finger into him. He knew it wouldn't take much to get Hiro ready for him, since they've done this so often.

When Hiro got used to his fingers being in him, he added a second to stretch Hiro, and then a third. Hiro let out a small moan when Reaver fucked him with his fingers and eventually he was rocking against them, wanting more. "R-Rea..." Hiro moaned and Reaver smirked, pulling his fingers out, not missing the cute little whimper of disappointment when he did.

Reaver poured the rest of the bottle into his hand and he coated the cold liquid over his aching member, hissing slightly when he did.

He climbed back over Hiro, kissing him harshly and Hiro accepted the kiss, moaning when Reaver pushed in a little.

After doing this so many times, it didn't hurt as much as it used to, but there was still a little bit of pain.

Hiro clung tightly to Reaver until the other was fully seated inside him and Hiro shuddered lightly, letting out a small breath at being filled.

After a few seconds, he shifted a little, pushing back on Reaver and he was surprised when Reaver let out a choked moan. But he didn't have long to dwell on it when Reaver pulled out and he pushed back in, repeating this a few times before Hiro whined a little.

Reaver smirked with a little effort and pulled back until only the tip was in and he slammed back into Hiro, angling his hips so he hit that one spot that had Hiro seeing stars.

Hiro cried out in pleasure when Reaver hit his prostate and he moaned loudly as Reaver continued to thrust into him, always hitting that one spot.

Eventually Hiro was rocking back against Reaver, matching his every thrust, moaning and chanting Reaver's name and repeating 'harder' and 'faster' every so often.

Finally, Reaver felt that he was close and he moved to grip Hiro's member, pumping in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Hiro came, and hard, with a loud cry of Reaver; his walls tightening on Reaver's own length and Reaver moaned Hiro's name as he came inside Hiro.

Panting heavily, Reaver pulled out of Hiro, making Hiro moan weakly and he fell beside Hiro onto the bed.

It was a few minutes before either of them spoke, and surprisingly it was Hiro who broke the silence. "I-I'm glad that I didn't... didn't..." he trailed, blushing slightly and Reaver chuckled slightly, wrapping his arms around Hiro and pulling him against him.

"Didn't fuck me instead?" Reaver asked simply and Hiro's blush deepened, and he hid his face in Reaver's chest.

"D-don't say it like that!" He whined lightly and Reaver laughed a little.

"Sorry, love..." he mumbled and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over them. "I love you."

"I love you, too..." Hiro yawned and snuggled against Reaver with a small smile. Reaver smiled too, laying his head against the pillow. "Thank you, Rea..." Hiro mumbled cutely and Reaver's smile widened as he kissed Hiro's head.

"You're welcome, Hiro." He said softly.

Yep, Hiro was officially glad that he chickened out of doing what he had wanted to try. He never should've tried to do that in the first place, but he was happy to know that Reaver trusted him enough to give up his role in dominance. But... from now on, he'd leave that to Reaver.

After all, he was happy just being Reaver's little Hiro.


End file.
